ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Captain America: Civil War (Alternate)
Captain America: Civil War Captain America: Civil War (2017 Film) - DO NOT EDIT WITHOUT PERMISSION FROM STRENGTHWARS Captain America: Civil War, also known as Civil War or Captain America 3, is the third Marvel Cinematic Universe Phase 3 film after Thor: Ragnarock (May 6th 2016) and Doctor Strange (November 4th 2016) and was released on May 5th 2017. It follows the clash between two groups of heroes, led by Iron Man and Captain America respectively. “The story goes that when certain enhanced people kill innocent civilians, the UN passes the ‘Enhanced Registration Act’ to put the Avengers under the control of the United Nations. Captain America believes in free will and having the ability to choose right from wrong, and refuses to sign off on the Registration Act. Some of the Avengers go with him, but some, including Iron Man, sign it and are tasked with taking out Captain America’s team who are all considered fugitives.” said Directors Anthony and Joe Russo. The film went on to make over one billion dollars, and is the second most successful Marvel Cinematic Universe film to date. Plot: A group of enhanced individuals who call themselves the Ascenders, attempt to stop a group of terrorists with their powers. The terrorists try to steal encryption key codes from a database company, but the Ascenders stop them. However one of the terrorists commits suicide with a bomb to take out the data hub. One absorbs the explosion but ends up combusting and obliterating everyone and everything in a six-mile radius. Meanwhile in Wakanda, a small country that keeps to themselves the Avengers chase down a group of Hydra remnants led by Brock Rumlow aka Crossbones. King T’Chaka of Wakanda and his son T’Challa are locked away in the palace by Crossbones. The Avengers consisting of Captain America, Black Widow, War Machine, Vision and Scarlet Witch infiltrate the palace and stop Crossbones’ men. They try to kill Crossbones but he shoots T’Chaka before War Machine kills him. T’Challa cradles his father’s body in his arms and tells the Avengers to get out of his country. At the Avengers Headquarters, Tony Stark meets the Avengers and tells them that their latest stunt has made them cross ten thousand casualties since the Avengers’ launch. He then tells them that a group of enhanced persons’ killed half of a million people in an explosion. Tony and the Avengers are approached by Thaddeus Ross and T’Challa who present the ‘Enhanced Registration Act’. It says that the Avengers, or any enhanced people, will submit to government oversight or become fugitives. Captain America and Iron Man immediately decline the act, saying they can work something else out. However some of the Avengers are swayed. T’Challa does mention to sway Tony to the act, and Rhodey, Vision and Scarlet Witch follow. Captain America, Falcon and Black Widow leave the facility and Ross tells Rhodes to follow them. The three heroes take out War Machine and go on the run after the national guard is called in to capture the heroes. These heroes hide out at Scott Lang’s apartment, after Falcon lets himself in surprising Scott’s friend Luis. Meanwhile, Tony Stark holds a press conference open to the public, and activates the “Moocher Project” which allows low budget young minds to express their creativity, in order to find talent that can help his side of the conflict. A young teen signs one of the flyers as “Peter Parker”. Captain America, Black Widow and Falcon discuss with Scott, Ant-Man, about what’s going on and Scott says that he knows someone who will be overjoyed to help stop Stark. The four meet at the Pym Manor, and Hope van Dyne and Hank Pym help them devise a plan to raid the Avengers facility and get their hands on their weapons and a quinjet. Hope dons the Wasp suit and the five go to the facility. The five get back their equipment, but they attract the attention of Scarlet Witch and Vision. Captain America asks Wanda why she’s siding with the government, but she says she doesn't trust herself to be an Avenger anymore. Black Panther arrives and the eight engage in a battle. Captain America’s team is easily defeated, but Ant-Man sneaks inside the Quinjet and activates it, distracting Vision long enough for Black Widow to shut him down temporarily. Wasp then blows up the Avengers Compound and the five escape on the Quinjet, since Wanda decides to let them go. Unknown to Wasp, Black Panther has hidden a tracer on her. Meanwhile Tony looks through the Moocher Project applicants, and one of them catches his eye. A teenager named Peter Parker who has ideas for enhanced motion capture technology. His calculations seem to present the fact that he’s done it already. He looks into Mr. Parker and discovers that he has lost his parents and lives in a small apartment with his aunt. Ross calls Tony to the Avengers base which has been burned to the ground, and tells him that top priority should be capturing the fugitives. Since Iron Man wasn’t there, he tells them that his own men will be helping him with the capture, and introduces him to Air Force colonel Carol Danvers and her team. Iron Man, Vision, War Machine, Black Panther, Carol and her team travel to Pym’s mansion where the tracer leads. Scarlet Witch stays behind on account of her double-cross-like behavior. Hank Pym leads Scott to the basement vault while the rest of Captain America’s team deals with Iron Man’s. Pym tells Scott that he’s been working on “something big” he thinks can help. The teams clash with each other, and Iron Man is about to kill Wasp before he is attacked by Ant-Man. This Ant-Man is revealed to be Hank Pym, where Wasp tells him that if that’s there secret weapon they're gonna lose. Hank tells her “…oh no, i’ve got something better” and Scott grows into Giant Man through the house collapsing much of it onto Iron Man’s team. Giant Man and Hank stay back to fight the other team while the rest of Cap’s team board the plane. Iron Man calls in Veronica to help fight Giant Man, who tells Hank to get on the plane, and he’ll hold off Iron Man’s forces. Before Hank begrudgingly boards he is shot by Carol. Knowing they’re outgunned in what has become a war, Captain America, Black Widow and Falcon set out to track down some allies while Wasp goes back to New York to take Hank into surgery. Captain America finds Bucky Barnes, the Winter Soldier in a trailer in Canada and sways him to help his team. Falcon and Black Widow confront Clint Barton who they convince to help them. However, Black Widow secretly goes on another mission. In Queens, Tony Stark watches a local hero named ‘Spider-Man’ save a group of hostages from a group of terrorists. He follows him in his MK XVI and discovers, as he suspected, that Spider-Man is Peter Parker. Meanwhile Hawkeye, Captain America, the Winter Soldier and Falcon plan a raid on Thaddeus Ross’ prison “the Raft” to rescue Scott. At the Raft, Captain America’s team infiltrate the main hub of the facility. They then run into War Machine, Ross and Carol Danvers, who they easily take out. However, Carol then reveals enhanced abilities when she blasts Winter Soldier and Falcon through the roof. She is Ross’ secret weapon and she stops the raid. Iron Man then arrives and puts Captain America and Hawkeye in with Scott. Falcon and Winter Soldier escape through the woods, Falcon makes sure to ditch his harness in the lake as it’s trackable. While on the run, Bucky shares stories of how he regained his memories and why he’s helping Steve. Motivated, Sam and Bucky infiltrate the Raft old school using military tactics. They are eventually noticed, but Black Widow returns to help with a special ally. Sam, Bucky, Black Widow and the Hulk effectively destroy the raft and save their friends. Captain America, Black Widow, Hulk, Hawkeye, Ant-Man and also the rearmed Falcon and Winter Soldier face off against Iron Man, War Machine, Carol Danvers and Scarlet Witch. Scarlet Witch obliterates the remainder of the raft, as she is not able to control her powers fully. Captain America’s team retreats to an airfield where they board separate planes, all in route to Scotland where they will regroup. Tony and Ross fight over what to do with Wanda. Tony talks with Black Panther, who says he’s heard of a man who can help control the supernatural. Iron Man, Black Panther and Vision take Wanda to the “Sanctum Sanctorum” and meet Doctor Strange. Strange uses his Eye of Agamodo to siphon Wanda’s magic into a controllable state. However it zaps Strange of his energy, and he reveals that Wanda’s magic is “off the charts” and unlike anything he’s ever seen. He agrees to go to Scotland with them to help Wanda control her powers and to be part of something bigger. “It’s high time I left my sanctorum.” remarks Strange as he travels to Scotland. In Scotland, Captain America and Ant Man discuss how they’re going to combat Iron Man’s team when they inevitably find them. The Vision is relatively unstoppable, and Ant Man decides to fly Wasp in so they can go inside the Mind Gem and deactivate Vision. They know it may very well be a one way trip, and they have an emotional goodbye with a bedridden Hank Pym before getting ready. At a clock tower, the eight heroes prepare for the final battle. Iron Man fly’s to New York before going to Scotland to pick up Spider-Man to even out the teams. He discusses sacrifice and what it means to be a hero with Peter, before they suit up. Peter gets in his Spider-Man costume, but Tony tells him he’s got something else for Peter’s wardrobe. At the clock tower in Scotland, the Hulk distracts War Machine, Wanda, Strange, Vision, Black Panther and ultimately Carol Danvers while the rest of Cap’s team attacks randomly from the sidelines. Iron Man and Iron Spider arrive and engage Captain America and Bucky. While Hulk has Vision distracted, Ant Man and Wasp use the prototype Vision technology to phase into the Mind Gem. In the gem, Ant Man and Wasp enter a world where they discover memories of Stark, Jarvis and other ‘celestial’ thoughts they can’t comprehend. Upon discovering the source of Vision’s consciousness, Ant Man shrinks it down to a manageable size, and puts it in a special containment device effectively shutting down Vision. Ant Man and Wasp manage to grow out of the gem with unintentional help from Wanda and Strange. With Vision down, Captain America manages to expel the mages from the fight and focus on everyone else. Spider-Man and War Machine are knocked out, and Carol leaves the fight after being conflicted between both sides and her allegiance to Ross. Black Panther and Iron Man fight the remaining forces of Cap, until Panther is taken out. Iron Man fight off everyone but eventually submits and is beaten by Cap, but not killed. Cap gives Tony Vision’s consciousness and tells him to take his team and go. They may not see eye to eye but he will be there for Tony if he needs it. In the aftermath, Doctor Strange agrees to teach Wanda how to control her powers. Black Panther returns to Wakanda. Peter calls his Aunt May that he’s gonna get home late tonight. Tony Stark decides not to immediately reactivate Vision as he is too powerful to be on a single side. Danvers leaves Ross’ side and decides to go off on her own journey to find her place. Hawkeye returns to his farm, and Black Widow watches Hulk run away from a distance. Scott talks with Hank, who tells him that he’s found a place with Captain America. Scott responds that he’ll stay in New York with Hope and him but still feels that after being in the gem something is coming. Steve and Bucky discuss friendship and happiness. Cap notes that no one feels right about what happened, and that now that they’re divided he has a feeling they’ll need each other more than ever. In a mid-credit scene, Loki is visited by Thanos in his cell. Thanos tells Loki that he failed him and will die in slowly in the realm of Hela. Loki begs Thanos to reconsider, saying he needs a herald to go down to Earth and collect the gems they have. But Thanos says, smiling, that he’ll go there himself. In a post-credit scene, Peter sneaks into his house at night only to be caught and scolded by Aunt May. Later, he questions over what to do with the Iron-Spider armor he smuggled home. Category:Movies